


reassurance

by Rueis



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Acceptance, Hugs, Love, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Kuro just wants to know if the decisions he made were right.That everything he did was okay? He just wanted to be told that what he did was right.He just wanted to be accepted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> weh!!! I rarely write kuromahi but this is for my friend for their birthday. I love you lots!! I hope it's a good one.

_Reassurance;_

Kuro was never good at asking for reassurance, hence bottling up so many of his feelings until they overflowed in the darkness of his mind. He just wanted someone to tell him that his decisions were okay, he just wanted someone to tell him what he did was okay.

He just wanted to know for once in his life if he had made the right choices, if the things he did and felt weren’t just regret.

Sometimes Kuro hated himself.

Sometimes Kuro remembers Mahiru, and that Mahiru is his light in the darkness.

Mahiru loved and believed in him regardless of the things he uncovered about him.

It was hard to trust and harder to accept yourself but when he looked at Mahiru, he felt reassured, safe, loved, at home, like he had found that part of him that was missing.

When Kuro was with Mahiru he felt… _happiness_?

He felt he could trust Mahiru, not just because he was his Eve but also because Mahiru was his partner, and though he had self-doubt in his actions.

Kuro often wondered if Mahiru would have preferred to never meet him, these doubts always subsided.

“Do you regret picking up that black cat?” Kuro would find himself asking at times and Mahiru would lean back into Kuro’s embrace and tell him that he doesn’t regret a single thing and that he wouldn’t change it if he had the chance. Small doubts, but when he talked and looked at his partner, he felt reassured, safe, and like everything was right.

“Do you think I made the right decisions in my life? That, that it was okay—“

Mahiru would reassure him that Kuro can’t change the past and whether he regrets it or not, nothing is his fault and he should stop blaming himself for such things.

“I’ve seen you come and grow in the time I’ve been your partner and Eve, Kuro.”

Mahiru’s smile told more than his words. He meant it.

“You’re someone I’m proud to call my partner, Kuro,” Mahiru said as he pulled the Servamp into a hug and let him curl into his embrace.

“I love you, I love you so much, Mahiru,” Kuro mumbled into Mahiru’s shirt.

“Thank you, thank you for never giving up on me.”

Mahiru comfortingly ran his fingers through Kuro’s hair.

“I love you too, Kuro.”

Of course Mahiru would never give up, no matter what Kuro wanted, he always wanted to assure that Kuro received the love and care he so deserved.


End file.
